A Flower in the Darkness
by Dj-Narwhal
Summary: Marigold idolizes her father. She wished to be him, to be as strong as him, and to join the the business. But on her fourteenth birthday, she realizes not all is what it seems. She learns secrets, but it may just be too late.
1. Prelude

_Prelude:_

_"Daddy, will I ever get a Pokémon of my own?" she asked her father as she sat down at the table._

_"Yes Mary" her father laughed, "the day you turn fourteen I promise you more than just Pokémon, but for know you will have to wait."_

_"But daddy," she stood in her seat, "I want to help you and-"_

_"Mary, you will have to wait" her mother said from across the table, "If you keep asking we'll make sure you won't get a Pokémon, and plus you're father has been gone for three weeks, and will leave again in five days, could you please-"_

_Marigold ignored her mother and looked into her dad's coal black eyes, "But daddy I-"_

_"ENOUGH" He slammed his fist on the table, "we've been over this a billion times Marigold, you have to wait."_

_Marigold slowly sank down in her seat and her eyes started to water, "I'm sorry daddy."_

_Her father took in a deep breath, "Well maybe we can get you one sooner, if that's alright with your mother."_

_"Giovanni!" her mother exclaimed, "We've been through this she isn't-"_

_"I'm sure she could handle it, even a Caterpie would work fine"_

_"Are you positive Geo?" he mother's face filled with concern._

_"She could even start her training early, she could be the best of the whole team, but for now I don't think one Pokémon would hurt her."_

_Her mother sighed, "Okay fine, but no battling or anything!"_

_Marigold grinned from check to check, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she stood up hugged her mother, then ran across to the other side to hug her father._

_He looked down at his daughter, "tomorrow, I promise you a Pokémon."_

_And Marigold couldn't stop smiling._

_The next day she woke up with her father knocking at her door, "I have a surprise for you"_

_He held out his hands, which were holding a pokeball._

_"Woah" Marigold said excitedly. "what's in it?"_

_The pokeball opened and an orange and black dog like thing appeared. It sat on the ground, with its fluffy tail wagging slightly._

_"This is a Growlithe" he said_

_"Hello Growlithe" she said, and it jumped up and licked her face, she couldn't help but giggle._

_"Is he like your Pokémon?" she asked_

_"Oh no, he's a fire type, not a ground like Nidoking and Rhydon, or fighting like Machamp."_

_"Oh, that's so cool! Do you think he could spit fire from its mouth?"_

_He laughed, "So, are you going to name him?"_

_"I can name him?" She asked excitedly. And her father nodded._

_"ummm…." She thought for a minute, "Ignis"_

_Her father chuckled, "hahaha, what?"_

_"Ignis, I read it in a book, it means 'fire' and well he is a fire type, I can call him Iggy"_

_"You and your books" he picked up his daughter and started tickling her. Iggy sat there and barked._

_"And also, I'm so sorry but I have to leave for work" he said, slowly getting up._

_"But you're gone so much Daddy I miss you a lot" She started to tear up._

_"Oh don't cry honey," He sat down on her bed._

_"I just love you so much, and I really hate crying because it makes me feel week but I'm not"  
"It's okay sweetie" he picked her up and sat her on his lap. "In five years you will be part of the business, and I promise you will be strong, and you'll be able to see me all the time. But for now I will have to see you every so often. But don't worry, I'll be back in a week this time."_

_"Promise?" Marigold looked up at her dad._

_"Promise" and she hugged him._

_"Now I have to go for now, but you have Growlithe, or Iggy, I'm sure you guys will play together a lot"_

_She nodded, "and will I be able to battle?"_

_"One day," he said, "one day."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I stared at the ceiling, glancing at the clock every so often. I wasn't able to fall back asleep at this point; all I could do was think about the day. Today, I turned fourteen, and it would be the day I would join my father. He is a strong man, a strong trainer, and I want to be like him. And today I would, I would soon experience the greatness, and I would be just as strong as him. And the thought of this just made me smile.

I quickly sat up and glanced at my clock. It was 6:42. I sighed and looked over at Iggy, my faithful friend, who was curled up in a ball at the end of my bed.

"Good morning Iggy" I said, and he glanced up at me. Ever since I first got him, I knew there was something about him. His eyes showed something that most people's didn't. He always was at my side, no matter what. And every so often we went into the woods to fight wild Pokémon, even though my mom said no battling. But I wouldn't consider this battling, more like training. I soon got to know him, and he knew me, we were a team. But when my mom asked what we did, I would just say "we walked to the market and had a picnic." We had picnics a lot.

I reached my hand out to Iggy and stroked his so called 'mane.' The growlithe stood up and yawned.

I got out of bed and picked up the outfit I laid out last night. I quickly threw on the shirt and shorts, and turned towards Iggy, "C'mon, let's go outside"

Iggy jumped off the bed and followed me as I quietly snuck towards the back door.

I sat on a bench, and looked at the sunrise. The house was on the top of a hill, overlooking forests, and also barely overlooking Anville Town which was the closest town to us. And depending on the clouds, you could see twist mountain on certain days. It was beautiful actually, and being able to catch the sunrise or sunset is one of my favorite things to do. And being miles away from the closest town, all you could hear was the sound of nature. It would miss truly this.

Iggy hopped onto the bench next to me, I stroked him as I stared at the horizon.

"Well you're up early"

"Hi Dad"

I turned around to see him walking towards me, his once dark brown hair was now graying, and light wrinkles covered his face. He sat on the bench right next to me.

"Happy Birthday Mary" He smiled

"It's Marigold" I replied, I hated going by a nickname.

"You will always be Mary to me" he said

I rolled my eyes, "Well Mary is basically ready to leave"

"You're all packed?" He chuckled, "You must be excited."

I nodded. And I was excited, but something didn't seem quite right, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, but I pushed it off, it was just nerves.

"I'm excited"

I glanced over at Iggy, who quietly barked at me.

"Hey Dad, do you know where I could find a firestone?"

"A firestone?" He asked, "Well I'm sure we have some in our labs, why?"

"I umm… Read a book by Professor Rowan, and well stones like Firestones and Waterstones can make certain Pokémon evolve, and I… just want to look at them"

That wasn't the truth, I really wanted to invole Iggy, and to evolve a Growlithe you need a firestone.

"Well your mother was right about you and those books. I may just put you in the labs, but after basic training of course. We could use a smart mind like yours.

"Thank you" I smiled, I was actually kinda excited now "and what time is the train going to leave?"

"8:25"

"Well" I stood up, "We should probably get going.

I said my goodbyes to Mom, and gather my luggage. Iggy followed me and we got into a cab, which then headed towards Anville Town. The train station was quiet, and we rushed to our platform, and walked into our assigned coach. I sat down, Iggy sitting next to me, staring out the window. My father spoke, but I did not answer. Instead, I watched the scenery as we left Unova. And I prepared my mind for what lied ahead.


End file.
